Summer Nights
by kittykid864
Summary: Five years before BH and Danny and Lauren fall for each other on a holiday to France. When they meet, only Lauren remebers the magical summer they spent togther. As her heartache returns she wonders if Danny will ever remember their Summer. Danny/Lauren
1. 5 Years Ago

**A:N/ Hey guys, just a random happy FF. I've deleted a load of my fanfics coz it was all getting a bit much! but they WILL be back soon. XD enjoy**

**5 Years ago - A hotel in France **

Lauren and Danny sat by the lake looking out onto the calm water and at the French countryside beyond it. Lauren had her head resting on Danny shoulder as the two sat in silence. Danny clasped Laurens hand and breathed a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow!" He said as a silent tear rolled down his cheek.

"I know… this has been the best summer ever…" Lauren said quietly. It was the end of the summer holidays and Lauren and Danny were spending their last evening together before they went back home. They were both on family holidays at the same hotel and had meet at a disco. From then on they spent practically the entire two weeks together and by the end both had completely fallen in love with each other.

"I don't want you to go…" Lauren whispered.

"Come on," Danny said suddenly standing up. "Lets go back to the party, it's not like any one's going to miss us but what ever!"

"No, Danny I just wanna be with you," Lauren said trying to pull Danny back down.

"Oh come on Lauren it'll be fun! I don't want our last night together to be all doom and gloom! Please Lauren! Please!" Danny gave her puppy dog eyes and she gave in and stood up. The two walked hand in hand back to the hotel. They danced together all night, until Lauren had to go to pack.

"You'll call right?" she asked as she walked away.

"Of course Lauren! Of course! Oh my god I'm going to miss you so much!" he said flinging his arms around her.

"Danny I have to go…" she said stepping away. As she walked away she turned back round to give Danny a sad wave.

"Wait!" Danny said chasing after her, "Wait Lauren! I want to give you this," she turned around and Danny tied a bracelet around her wrist. She smiled at him as he tied it.

"Did you make this?" She asked quietly.

"Yep, at this craft thingy I had to take my little sister to. Whenever you look at it I want you to remember me, this summer, and remember I'll always love you." he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He gently touched her cheek with his hand and went back to the disco,

**In New Forest.**

"Lauren, it's been three weeks! If he hasn't called yet he's not going to call!" Laurens older sister said as Lauren sat gloomily by the phone. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she sniffed. She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. She remembered Danny, the summer and how he had said he would love her. In a moment of anger she tore it of and threw it across the room. Suddenly her look of anger changed to one of sadness and se rushed to get the bracelet and tied it back up again. She sat by the window thinking she would never see Danny again. How wrong was she!?


	2. First Day Lauren

**First day - Lauren**

_Oh my god!_ I thought to myself as I looked up at the boy in front of me, _Oh my god it's him! Danny Miller! _I looked into his beautiful eyes wondering if he would remember me. I quickly looked at the bracelet on my wrist. The bracelet I hadn't taken off since I was eleven. He looked at me and smiled. My heart skipped a beat. Did he remember?

"Hey," he said.

"Hi,"

"I'm Danny," he said. _I know that! _"What's your name?" he asked.

"Oh!" she said as she realised she had been silent for a while, "My names Lauren," _yeah! Lauren! Remember me!? I'm the girl you feel in love with in France five years ago then completely forgot about!_

"First day huh?" He asked her smiling.

"Yeah. First day. You?"

"Me too!" he replied laughing. It took all my will not to slap him! How could he not remember!? "Hey, nice bracelet! Did you make it?"

"No. This guy gave it to me but he really means nothing to me now." I said through gritted teeth.

"oh, well ok… so you nervous?" he asked

"Yeah, never been more nervous!" I gave him a fake smile. We walked into a dance studio with a load of other first years sitting in chairs in front of a large man in a suit. We sat down and the man, Mr Nugent, began to talk about what we could achieve at Britannia High. Then he asked us all to get up and explain why we were there and what we wanted. This girl called Claudine got up and said she wanted to "Be up there with the greats" I scoffed at this and she narrowed her eyes. It was my turn to get up and, shaking with nerves, I stood up and looked at the rest of the class.

"Hi, my name is Lauren Louise Loretta Waters, big it up for the letter "L"!" _shit! Lauren! What the hell was that!? Nice on now you seem like a complete idiot! Stop saying stupid things!!! _"Um… anyway, for the past six months I've been touring West Hampshire with "The Dancing Queens" we're and ABBA tribute band, and… um… in the future I just wanna prove that there's more to me than Agnetha. Thank you very much." I added in a Swedish accent. _bugger, _I thought as I sat down trying to hide my bright red cheeks, _nice going on the not saying anymore stupid things plan! _the rest of the day just kept getting worse and worse. I was humiliated in dance class because I kept getting the moves wrong, then Claudine lets out that I didn't audition, and then when I got to the house I was staying in guess who opened the door!? _CLAUDINE!!! _could this year have started any more badly!?


End file.
